Seeing Stars
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: When Kurt learns that he has a superhero for a fiancé, the first thing he wants to do is see the stars. Blaine/Nightbird is more than happy to oblige. Nightbird!Blaine. Superhero!AU.


**"Seeing Stars"**

* * *

After a long night of fighting crime, saving abandoned animals, and helping old ladies cross the street—why they were crossing at two in the morning, he hadn't asked, but he figured it didn't matter as long as they made it safely across—Nightbird is more than ready to call it a night. So he flies back to the apartment he shares with his fiancé—fiancé who _doesn't _know about his secret identity, by the way—and slips inside noiselessly.

He's so exhausted that he doesn't even remember to take off his Nightbird costume before he's flopping down onto the bed and falling asleep just seconds later.

At some point throughout the night, he must get cold because he wraps his cape and the big cozy blanket around himself, curling up into a ball so the blankets form a sort of nest around him. Once he's warm, he sighs happily in his sleep, oblivious to his sleeping fiancé on the other side of the bed.

He wakes up in the morning to a loud gasp and the bright lamp being turned on. "Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" Kurt shrieks. "And where's Blaine?"

Blaine frowns in confusion because _hello, I'm right here _but then he realizes that he's still wearing his Nightbird costume and his eyes snap open. "Kurt!"

"How do you—wait, _Blaine?!" _Of course Kurt recognizes his voice. "What on earth are you wearing? Is that your superhero costume from that club you were in back in high school?"

"Kurt, I can explain," he says, heart racing because he's honestly scared that he could lose Kurt over this.

"Then please do," Kurt urges, still staying on the far side of the bed. Blaine's heart sinks a little and he pulls off his mask.

"Please hear me out," he says first. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to put you in danger. The truth is that club was never just a club. It was part of this society of kids with superpowers and when I realized that I was one of them, well, I had to join. They taught me how to control my powers so when we moved here I started helping people with my powers."

Kurt looks like he might laugh, but he stops himself when he sees the serious look in Blaine's eyes. "You're serious," he whispers because _holy crap my fiancé is a superhero. _"So what's your superpower?" he asks, smiling a little when he sees the way Blaine relaxes.

"I… I can fly. And I'm kind of stronger than the average human being, but I can't, like, lift up a train or anything."

Kurt's eyes widen and he exclaims, "You can _fly _and you never told me? Blaine, that is _awesome!_"

Blaine laughs. "Well, I _wanted _to. But they always told me that I shouldn't tell the people I love because it could be dangerous. They said there was another group of kids with powers that were trained to use them to hurt people and I wanted to protect you. If I ever met one of them and made an enemy and they wanted someone to use against me… the first person they'd try to find is the love of my life. And I can't let that happen."

Kurt moves closer to Blaine and takes his hands, smiling softly. "Blaine Anderson, you are the most kind, caring, selfless person I have ever met. If you think it's for the best, then I'll pretend I don't know."

Blaine smiles in relief and hugs Kurt tightly around the waist. "I love you so much."

Kurt grins and grabs Blaine's mask, tying it around his head before kissing his fiancé. "Don't I get special privileges as the Savior of the City's fiancé?" he asks. "Perhaps a better view of the stars?"

Blaine nods and kisses him again. "Tonight. Only when it's dark, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

As promised, Blaine shows Kurt the stars that night. He holds Kurt in his arms as he flies silently out their apartment window, flying higher and higher until there isn't a chance someone will see them. Kurt holds his shoulders tightly as they gain altitude, squeezing his eyes shut.

Blaine laughs softly when he notices. "Kurt, you're the one who wanted to see the stars."

"Apparently I'm afraid of heights," Kurt squeaks. "Of course, I'm probably one of the only people lucky enough to have a boyfriend that can fly and I'm afraid of heights."

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt's forehead. "Just focus on me, okay? Just look at me. I promise you're safe. I would never let anything hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Kurt nods. "I trust you." Slowly, he opens his eyes and stares into Blaine's warm eyes. As Blaine holds him securely, he takes a few seconds to look around, marveling at the beauty of the city at night. Then he looks back at Blaine, who's smiling lovingly at him. "I think I could get used to heights," he says and kisses Blaine.

* * *

Blaine flies over to a high building and they sit down on the ledge of it. Blaine wraps his arms securely around Kurt's waist while Kurt leans into his side, smiling.

"It's a beautiful view," Kurt says, gazing out at the city lights that look like stars from way high up.

Blaine smiles softly, watching Kurt, and says, "I know."

Kurt looks at him and realizes what he means and laughs, smacking Blaine's shoulder lightly. "Cheesy."

Blaine grins at him. "Yes, but you love it."

"Of course I do."


End file.
